


Late Night Studying

by sydwrites



Series: LESSONS WITH PROFESSOR REN [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Language, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professor AU, Professor Kylo Ren, Professor-Student Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, masturbation-watching, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: you learn plenty in your late-night *study* session with professor ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: LESSONS WITH PROFESSOR REN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Late Night Studying

**Author's Note:**

> an installment of "Lessons with Professor Ren."
> 
> enjoy!

[October of Sophomore Year, First Order University]

\--

You were heading to the library for a late-night study session when Professor Ren’s name appeared on your phone screen.

Professor Ren: My office.

You groaned, quickly texting him back: Can’t, have to study.

He was quick to reply.

Professor Ren: It wasn’t a request.

You shuddered and quickly made a beeline for the criminal justice department building, wondering why he was texting you so late at night. No other teachers stayed on campus this late, but Professor Ren was a special case. 

Your brand new tennis shoes squeaked on the linoleum as you walked down to the end of the vacant hallway, stopping in front of his door before knocking gently. 

“It’s me.”

A gruff “Come in” was heard and you hesitantly entered, never knowing what to expect when going into his office, even after entering several times before. 

Luckily, he was just sitting at his desk, fingertips pressed together in front of him. His eyes followed your every move as you walked in and sat down on one of the large leather chairs in front of him. 

There was a moment of tense silence before he spoke.  
“Do you know why I called you here?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He leaned forward and glared at you. “Well, I’m supposed to be grading my intro student’s papers but instead, I’m thinking about you and I can’t seem to stop.”

Your face warmed at his words but before you could speak, he continued.

“You, I’m thinking about you, Y/N.” He sneered. “Why is that, do you think?”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Um...I d-don’t really know, Professor.”

“Even after a very hot date, even after I took her home and destroyed her with my cock twice over, I’m still thinking of you.”  
He chuckled as he watched you squirm and look away.  
“Come here.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes. “W-What?”

“You heard me.” Kylo grinned, gesturing you over. “Come. Here.”  
He pointed to the floor right in front of him.

You stood up slowly and walked over to the spot in front of him, barely able to look him in the eyes, the jealous pit in your stomach was too much to bear.  
Why were you so jealous? He can do whatever he wants, you’re not dating him or anything…

He stands up and steps in front of you, finger pushing up on your chin until your eyes meet. His eyes appraise your face, trying to read your emotions.

“You’re so pretty.” He muses, thumb swiping over your bottom lip, playing with it gently. “Such a pretty little slut with a pretty little mouth.”

You just sigh and pull away from him, looking down at your feet. 

Kylo frowns. “What’s wrong, little dove?”

“Nothing, nothing is wrong.”

It took him a moment before he realized what was wrong, why you were so melancholy.

“Are you...jealous, Y/N?”

You looked up at him, bottom lip quivering. “N-No, I’m not. We’re not dating, you can do whatever you want.”

When you went to turn around and leave, Professor Ren grabbed your wrist and turned you around swiftly, hand cradling the side of your face. His nose rested right next to yours and his breath mingled with yours as he spoke.

“Don’t be jealous, my dove. Can I tell you a secret?”  
Your breath was short as you looked up into your Professor’s eyes, enjoying this intimate moment with him, something that never really happened in your little arrangement. You nodded and he smirked, leaning forward to whisper in your ear,

“I was imagining you the entire time.”

You whimpered when his lips grabbed your earlobe and sucked on it, making you shiver in his arms. He pulled away and grinned, sitting back down on his chair.

“Take your panties off and get on your knees in front of me. I’m going to show you what you do to me.”

The panties were on the floor in the blink of an eye and you were on your knees in front of the Professor, looking up at him with doe eyes, biting your lip innocently. 

“What now, sir?”

His pupils were blown wide as he reached into a drawer, pulling out a pack of zipties. He pulled one out and bent down, holding your wrists together before pulling it tight. You rubbed your thighs together instinctively, feeling the heat building there.

“Keep your legs spread, I want your pussy to drip on the floor.”

You huffed before spreading your legs further apart, bringing a smirk to the Professor’s face as he fished his cock out from beneath his khakis. He let the hardened length rest on his clothed abdomen while he teased it with his fingertips, growling softly. 

“Mmmm...you see what you do to me, Y/N?”

Your eyes were glued on his cock, watching as it throbbed and jumped with each of his gentle touches. You never knew how erotic it was to watch him tease himself, seeing how each touch warrants a different reaction.

He noticed your intent gaze and smirked, bringing his thumb to the bottom of his head, rubbing it. His head fell back and he whimpered breathily, which drove you absolutely crazy.

“P-Professor Ren…”  
“What is it, kitten? Do you like watching me touch myself?”

You nodded immediately. “I do.”

Kylo grinned and wrapped a hand around his hardening cock, keeping a firm grip around the base. He watched as his length started to move and bob each time he took the pressure away, realizing that every time this happened, you rocked your hips forward. 

You chewed on your lip, eyes focused on his exposed length, waiting for him to do something that caused his cock to throb or twitch. 

He looked down at you, meeting your gaze before starting to stroke himself up and down. His jaw clenched and a low groan grumbled through his chest. 

“Are you seeing what you do to me, Y/N?”

His hand gripped the base and he shook his cock in front of your face. 

“Look at this, look at what happens when I think about you.”

Your hips gently thrusted forward out of instinct, seeking some kind of friction, whimpering.  
“Ohhhhhhh, P-Professor…”

Professor Ren resumed the pace on his cock, grunting and groaning with each movement. 

“Can’t get your filthy cunt out of my mind, even while I’m fucking someone else. She was pretty and sexy and had a good pussy...and yet, all I was thinking about was you, my little kitten.”

Your eyes went wide. “Y-You were thinking about me...while you were f-fucking her?”

He nodded, biting his lip.  
“I would close my eyes and pretend it was you. I h-had to fuck her from behind so that I didn’t see her f-face.”

“F-Fuuuuuck, oh gods…” You moaned, walls clenching around each other while your hips bucked forward wildly. “That’s so wrong b-but fuck, it’s so h-hot.”

Kylo sped up his hand, now stroking himself furiously, teeth grinding against each other. “Fucking whore, grinding on the air, pussy so fucking desperate for attention.”

He suddenly pulled away and growled, head falling back again while he heard you moan as you watched his cock throb from the loss of contact.

A small dribble fell onto the floor below you as your walls tightened and clenched against each other.

His hand eventually found its way back to his cock and immediately started pumping it again, maintaining a steady pace as he looked down at you, seeing a small shimmering drop on the floor below you. He almost came from the sight alone.

“Did you drip onto the floor, whore? Ah, you did, you’re so fucking wet you dripped onto my floor already. Fuck...I ought to make you lick it up, clean up your mess.”

You smirked and moved to the side of the small drop before leaning down, sticking your tongue out. Your tongue swiped the small spot on the hardwood floor, licking it up, forcing your Professor to let go of his cock and moan. 

“Look at you, filthy slut, licking up her own pussy juices from the dirty floor. Almost just fucking came watching you, almost came all over my hand.”

When you sat back up, you saw his length twitching uncontrollably. 

“See this? This is how bad my cock wants you, wants to fuck your tight pussy.”

Your head fell back and you moaned before hearing him touching himself again, prompting you to return back to a normal position, eyes falling down to his cock. 

Professor Ren’s hips had started to thrust upwards into each stroke as he continued stroking up and down. 

“I’m supposed to be grading papers tonight, but instead I’m here with you. My cock got so hard thinking about you that I had to pull it out and stroke it, all because of your slutty pussy.”

You chewed on your lip, clit throbbing. 

“Do you know how much of an inconvenience this is to me? I don’t have time for this, but now I have to because of you. Maybe if you weren’t such a slut, I wouldn’t be having this problem, right?”

Whimpers and moans were the only things escaping your lips, brain turned to mush as pleasure overcame every one of your senses. 

“Apologize, you dirty whore. Apologize for being a slut for your professor.”

A smirk tugged at the sides of your lips. “But w-what if I’m not sorry?”

He growled and leaned forward, reaching out to wrap a hand around your neck.  
“You ought to be. Say you’re sorry, now.”

You just sat there, silent, feeling his anger rise steadily. His hand sped up, rapidly pumping his cock and you could tell that your insubordination was turning him on even more. 

“Say it!” He roared, pressure tightening around your neck. “Apologize for being a bratty, filthy slut!”

You started to get light headed as your oxygen supply was slightly depleted, licking your lips at the sight of him looking down at you while jacking himself off. 

Suddenly, his hand removed itself from your neck and slapped right across your face, forcing a yelp from your lips.

“Oh!”

His hand held your jaw tightly and forced you to look up at him as you tried to speak, mouth opening. 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry!”

He grinned. “What are you sorry for? I want to hear you say it, admit that you’re a disgusting slut.”

You bit your lip as your eyes filled with tears, so desperate for any kind of friction on your aching clit. You’d never been this wet or aroused before, you were sure of it, and you’d do anything to cum. 

“For being...being a f-filthy, disgusting w-whore.”

His eyes squeezed shut for a moment while his hand came to a stop, staying on his base and applying pressure to stave off orgasm once again. 

“Yes, you are, you’re a whore. A desperate, dirty whore. But you’re mine, isn’t that right? You’re my whore, my pretty little slut.”

You nodded. “I-I’m y-yours, Professor Ren, your whore. Only f-for you.”

He let you go and reached down to massage his balls while he stroked himself, immediately bringing him right up to the edge within a minute or so. 

“I’m gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours, make sure everyone knows whose you are. You’re gonna walk home with my cum all over your face, let everyone see you for the filthy whore you are. F-Fuck…”

His hand is bouncing rapidly now, furiously stroking himself to completion. 

Soon, with a loud growl, he’s coming, shooting warm ropes of his release all over your face, chin and lips. He continues to stroke himself until he’s emptied every single drop of cum onto you, leaning back in his seat with a sigh as he rides out his climax. 

Meanwhile, you’re still soaking wet, watching his cock soften with a frown. 

Would he let you cum?

Almost as if he heard your thoughts, he sat back up and tucked his cock back into his pants before patting his lap. 

“Come up here, kitten.”

You practically jumped up and hopped onto his lap while he reached over to grab a pair of scissors, cutting your hands free. The blood rushed back into them and you held onto his shoulder while his hands squeezed your breasts, smirking when your hips thrusted forward and your head tilted back. 

“You’re so desperate for my touch, kitten, you’re a mess.”

A series of sighs leaves your lips as his hands trailed down further and further until reaching the hem of your skirt, teasing the fabric. You arched your back and pressed your clit closer to his reach, silently begging for his finger to land there. 

He chuckled softly before placing two fingers on top of your clit, enjoying the silent scream that racked through your entire body.

“Fuuuuuck, oh Professor...please.”

His fingers rubbed and teased gently, hand coming to hold onto your hips, keeping them still while he touched you. 

“Oh, my little kitten, you’re absolutely soaked. This all from watching me touch myself?”

You looked down at him and nodded quickly. “Y-Yes, P-Professor Ren.”

“You’re too good to me, kitten, so good for me. Would you like to cum?”

You nodded again, tears filling your eyes as you did so. 

“Please.”

His hand on your hip trailed up until it was resting gently on your back, rubbing small circles while his fingers applied the slightest bit of pressure on your clit, feeling your body react instantaneously. 

Your body trembled and you fell forward into him, forehead pressing against his shoulder.

“P-P-Professor, gods, I’m gonna, gonna...oh!”

He pressed down again, harder this time, instantly making you cum. Your arousal soaked his fingers and pooled a little bit in his palm while you sobbed quietly. 

“Oh, kitten…” Kylo whispered, allowing you to grind against his fingers to prolong your release. “You did such a good job for me tonight.”

His hand continued to rub circles on your back as you rode out your orgasm, body spazzing and shaking under his hold. Eventually, he wrapped both arms around you, pulling you into a hug. 

“Always such a good girl for me.”  
The next words were barely a whisper.  
“Thank you for coming here tonight, thank you.”

You smiled to yourself and turned your head, placing a small kiss on his neck, feeling him shiver. 

When you pulled away, you looked into his eyes for a short while before moving to get off his lap. But, before you could move, he suddenly grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you passionately. You were surprised, but returned his passion, tongue exploring his mouth for the first time.

He pulled away, panting softly, holding back a smile. You wore a similar expression.

“I really shouldn’t have done that…”

You couldn’t help but break out into a full-blown smile, causing him to do the same.

“You don’t seem too sorry about it, Professor.”

He chuckled before nuzzling his nose against yours.  
“As much as I don’t want you to leave, I really should start to grade these papers…”

You laughed as you pulled away and got off his lap.

“I’ll leave you to it, Professor. See you in class tomorrow?”

Professor Ren nodded, leaning back in his chair. 

“Of course. Will you, um, wear that short little plaid skirt I like?”

You giggled, nodding. “Anything for you.”

He grinned. 

“I’m looking forward to it, my little dove. Text me when you get back to your dorm, just so that I know you got back okay?”

You nodded again, heart leaping at the fact that he cared about your safety as you walked out the door. 

“Until tomorrow, Professor Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
